Data storage devices enable users to store and retrieve data. Examples of data storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory may retain data after a power-down event, and a volatile memory may lose data after a power-down event.
In some circumstances, a data storage device may experience a failure event (e.g., a “crash”). Data indicating an operating state of the data storage device may be read out from the data storage device in order to enable a test computer to debug the data storage device. In some cases, one or more components of the data storage device may be physically accessed or removed to retrieve the data (e.g., by removing and probing a component of the data storage device).
In some cases, accessing a data storage device to obtain the data may be difficult. For example, an enterprise storage system may include a large number of data storage devices that are difficult to physically access or remove for debugging. In this case, data indicating an operating state of a failed storage device may be difficult to retrieve.